


if you're afraid, hold my hand

by letfelicitysoar



Category: VIXX
Genre: LeoHyuk, M/M, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when sanghyuk falls in love, the realization doesn't crash over him like a wave or send sparks of electricity through his body or any of that bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're afraid, hold my hand

when sanghyuk falls in love, the realization doesn't crash over him like a wave or send sparks of electricity through his body or any of that bullshit people like to use to describe the budding emotion of warmth that slowly begins to make a home in your heart as it circulates in your veins and nerves.

taekwoon gently places his hand the back of sanghyuk's neck, fingers playing softly with the hair along his nape and sanghyuk thinks to himself that he loves taekwoon. it's such a mundane act, taekwoon does it out of normality, the same way sanghyuk leans into the touch and grins to himself. being five years apart in age _sucks_ , it really does in those four simple letters. but maybe that's what attracts taekwoon (sanghyuk briefly panics that maybe he's fallen for a pedophile), because sanghyuk is young, naive, inexperienced, and cute. taekwoon seems to like cute things (except jaehwan. he likes to hit and shove jaehwan away when the idiot tries for aegyo) and sanghyuk isn't an exception, even if he had been scared out of wits upon their first meeting.

at first, sanghyuk thought he was the biggest sore in taekwoon's side, the elder always locking that ice cold glare at him and hanging his head low as if sanghyuk's embarrassment and shame was just too much. but he finds taekwoon to be eager; his stare actually warm and curious. each time he ducks his head is because he himself is embarrassed or shy and he gets flustered easily, so he likes to hide. the way that he's so silent is because he's never been good with words and even if he did speak, all you'd hear were soft syllables being mumbled. taekwoon's chic, but not in that high and mighty 'i'm better than you' way. sanghyuk thinks he could use the word 'cute' to better describe the once scary hyung, but he remembers that he's supposed to be the cute one here.

taekwoon greets him as 'aegi' every time they meet and sanghyuk would shove a jellybean up hakyeon's nose had he called him that, but he smiles because _taekwoon_. he'd practically set hakyeon on fire if the elder ever did or tried half the things taekwoon's done with him ( feeding him, dressing him, wiping his mouth, fixing his clothes, giving him little toys, and always petting the back of his neck, all of which he does in absolute care and endearment and he's always so patient and yet eager around sanghyuk and fuck, he's so gone over the moon for him).

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, the original date i wrote this was sept of last year when i first got into vixx. it's been almost a year since i fell in love with them!!! 
> 
> i dug this up and remembered how much i used to ship luck.


End file.
